


Baseball

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: At a baseball game, Dean and Cas get caught on kiss cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

“A baseball game?” Sam asked curiously. “You want to take _Cas_ to a baseball game.”

Dean shrugged. “Hey, I asked you to come too. I just think it’d be a good idea while we've got no cases on. But if you think it’s a bad idea, we’ll forget about it.”

“Maybe it would be good idea.” Sam mused. “I think Cas would like it too.” He grinned. “But only because you like it; as soon as he finds out it’s your idea, he’ll be fascinated.”

Dean tried not to smile. “The dude’s got good taste in friends, what can I say?” He grinned. “That’s why he has this bond thing with me, not you.”

Sam made a face. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sure enough, Castiel showed a certain reluctance in attending the baseball game until he found out it had been Dean’s idea. As soon as Dean admitted his interest in baseball, the angel had swiftly agreed to go, asking Dean a ton of questions about the rules and the gameplay. Dean had to explain the rules thoroughly to him, but Castiel picked it up quickly.

“So when both teams have been up to bat once, that’s an inning. There’s nine innings in total, and in between each one, that’s when they take a quick break, right? So you can get a beer.” Castiel reasoned.

Dean grinned at him proudly. “Exactly. Lots of beer.” He agreed. “We’ll make a baseball fan out of you yet.”

Concentrating on driving, Dean missed the look of happiness that Castiel threw at him, but Sam, relegated to the back seat, caught it.

“Which team do you … uh, support? Is that the correct term?” Castiel asked, awkwardly.

Dean nodded at him approvingly. “Kansas City Royals.” He admitted, and Sam let out a snort, staring out of the window. “Hey! They’re not that bad.” He scowled. “I’m not expecting us to win today, not against the Tigers. But I haven’t seen them play since I was a kid.” He admitted.

Castiel nodded, slowly, and stared out of the window, glad that he had been invited, and that Dean had shared this interest with him; he liked finding out more about the hunter and hearing about the things that Dean enjoyed as opposed to hunting.

They got to the stadium, the US Cellular Field, and Dean handed over the tickets he’d managed to acquire. As far as Sam was concerned, he was asking no questions, and Castiel was just blissfully unaware as usual.

Their seats were pretty decent, at the end of a row so Dean could easily make his way to the stands to buy snacks during the downtime. Dean sat at the end of the row, with Castiel in the middle between the two brothers.

“You can’t expect much to happen.” Dean warned Castiel. “Most of the time, the batter will be out straight away. They might not even get a run. The game lasts about three hours, but most of that is downtime. They’ll probably play for about thirty minutes maximum.”

Castiel nodded, smiling. “I understand, Dean.”

At the end of the first three innings, the Detroit Tigers were up two runs to none. Dean was disappointed, Castiel could tell, but he was still enjoying himself nonetheless. The angel had accompanied Dean to the concession stands and the bathrooms during the downtime, nibbling on a hotdog and drinking a beer, that was so expensive, Dean called it a rip-off.

“Eight bucks for a beer. What am I, rich?” He grumbled.

Sam looked over at him, amused. “It’s not like you paid for it. Or the tickets.” He said pointedly.

“Credit card fraud isn’t easy.” Dean retorted, throwing a peanut at his brother’s head.

Castiel just watched their good-natured jibes with a smile on his face, content to be spending time with them. He was distracted by the announcement that informed the spectators that the kiss cam was about to start.

“What is a ‘kiss cam’?” He asked Dean, totally perplexed. “I thought this was a baseball game?”

Dean laughed. “You see the big screens? Well, the cameras are going to shoot around the stadium, and zoom in on random couples, and when they appear on the screen up there, they have to kiss. If they don’t they get booed. Does that make sense?”

Castiel nodded slowly. “I think so. But how do the people with the cameras know who is a couple and who isn’t?”

Sam spoke up. “They don’t. That’s what makes it funny, I guess. Sometimes they can catch two random strangers, or two siblings. Sometimes people kiss, sometimes they don’t.”

Thoroughly befuddled by this odd tradition, Castiel turned his gaze to the screen in time to see the kiss cam start. The first couple kissed enthusiastically, causing the crow to cheer loudly. The second couple just blushed and looked away from each other, shaking their heads and everyone began booing.

Castiel paused to take a sip of his beer, stiffening when he suddenly saw himself on the huge screen, with Dean. His eyes wide, he turned to Dean, who was sporting an expression of a deer caught in headlights, seemingly frozen to the spot. Swallowing, Castiel leaned over and captured his lips firmly, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed the hunter in front of the entire stadium, to thunderous applause and cheering.

When he pulled away, he was blushing furiously. Dean stared at him, his mouth hanging open in surprise, not even blinking. Sam kept his eyes fixed on the screen, smiling as he let Castiel and Dean work out exactly what had been in front of them this whole time.

Sensing that he shouldn't have kissed Dean, Castiel met Dean’s gaze with trepidation, intent on apologising, when Dean wrapping his hand around Castiel’s head, tugging him in for another kiss, soft and sweet.

When they broke apart, Castiel was staring at Dean with sheer adoration, and was delighted to find that Dean was returning the look. Blushing, they turned back to watch the rest of the game. His eyes fixed firmly forward, Dean took Castiel’s hand and laced their fingers together, causing Castiel’s face to light up with happiness.

The Kansas City Royals won the game 5-2, only adding to Dean’s good mood, and if Castiel had something to do with that, well, who was to know?

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
